dodging_prison_and_stealing_witchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 26
The chapter was named Necromancy for Fun and Fun - 2/2. Plot Alex again woke up with head aches courtesy of magical exhaustion. She also found about the Troll incident with Hermione and Daphne, and was a little bit angry at herself, when Lord Slytherin wanted her to train with Harry and she dismissed it foolishly. Also during one of her training fights with Luna, she realized that inferi Doxies are pretty weak and that she needed something stronger, which Luna's family could provide. Her first foray with Quintaped, a XXXXX beast, failed spectacularly, but she did not give up. She also received a memory of the Troll fight by Harry and watched with Luna in the Pensieve like movie theatre, Michelle McLaggen's Memories , in Diagon Alley. She enjoyed the memory a lot and totally wanted to spend time with suck kick-ass girls in the future. Next she also finally confronted Ginny Weasley about her Occlumency studies and confirmed for herself, that Ginny was also trained by Lord Slytherin. During the upcoming impromptu duel she was tough extremely outclassed. When she confronted Luna about it, she confirmed that she is weaker than the rest, but she should not think about it too much. She also learned, that Harry wanted her to get a ghost to Hogwarts and had to check the Black library for it, but there she also noticed that magical trees have a core and thus a whomping willow would be an ideal target to train her necromancy magic. It technically could not move and attack her. Also one of the books, she owned showed all magical trees in magical Britain, The Dendromancer's Doomsday Book, to make it possible to find one. In one of the letters she exchanged with Lord Slytherin, she confirmed that she found a way to move the ghost, but only she could use it due to it being family magic. At the same time Lord Slytherin replied and used his future knowledge, warning her that her father might purge her library from Dark magic books and that they could meet up during the Winter Festival. Next Luna and Alex used the perverted ghost from before and bound him to an object and trained with it in the Lovegoods basement, before finally letting it go to the after life. In a further discussion with her grandfather's portrait, he reprimanded her for relying on Lord Slytherin too much, and not giving anything as good back yet and that she should find something where both of them could benefit from. She then planned the ritual on the Whomping Willow with Luna. Everything was supposed to be safe, because the ritual would run out, in case anything went wrong and there was no one stupid enough to pump more magic into it. But exactly that happened with John's interference, but they could escape without anyone knowing who they were. After that she met Lord Slytherin and explained everything she has been doing. Lord Slytherin suggested to tie the dead magical animals down, so that they cannot move and that way making everything safer. They also found a way to safe the Black library. Harry would cast the imperious on Luna and by proxy would be able to make fideliused area. Finally she also got to help to move the ghost Angelystor with Harry and Daphne. She noticed a close relationship between Lord Slytherin and Harry, but did not connect the dots yet, that Harry was Lord Slytherin. Site Navigation Category:The Foundations of Power